Guide:Nicholas the Traveler Farming/October 2009
Week of October 25th (5 Forgotten Trinket Boxes) * Enter minister cho's estate (explorable area) and target only sickened human mobs, they drop the boxes. Some groups might have afflicted but are harmless. 55 monks, 130 dervs, 600s, Spirit Spammers or any farm build is effective. Total run can rack up around 30 boxes in NM. No need for HM. (Note: 330hp Ritualists do still need HM, as the build does not work in NM.) Week of October 18th (1 Water Djinn Essence) *Head into Turai's Procession from the Gate of Desolation. Heading south, there are two dead-end pockets of land on the right. Skip the first one and head for the second a little further south evading enemy groups along the way. The second pocket is guarded by a group of Kournan troops. Kill them. Then go after the djinn in the second pocket. There are usually two Water Djinn and either an Immolated Djinn or a Maelstrom Djinn. This run is quick, but yields less than one essence per run on average. Spirit Farmer builds are effective. Additionally, once this pocket is cleared, across the bridge (to the right leaving the pocket) there are an additional 2 Water Djinn and either an Immolated Djinn or a Maelstrom Djinn along the path to the left. *Fahranur, The First City - head to Haioss, Blessed Wind in the Pool Room. There are 3 Water Djinns and the boss. As they are low level, it is easy to overpower them with your own melee build (or any standard farming build) as long as you take some form of block and/or heal. *Confirmed by this editor and per the discussion on the Guild Wars wiki that the djinn in the quest War Preparations (Wind and Water) drop essences, two people with no heroes farming ~30/hour. Week of October 11th (1 Luminous Stone) * Enter Alkali Pan from Bone Palace by yourself. Grab a Junundu and kill the small group of Mandragor in front of you. Now head off towards Vah the Crafty avoiding enemy groups along the way. Just east of Vah's group is another group of pop-up Mandragor. Kill them. Then go after Vah the Crafty. Even if his group kills you, you should manage to grab at least one stone from each run. * Enter Arjok Ward from Yohlon Haven solo. Any profession should be able to run a simple Spirit Spammer build. For Warrior copy and paste template code OQgkElVDYKy01U5kPY1030AYaRAA into Skill Template. Other professions should be able to adapt it easily. Use +20 energy staff and full Radiant armor for Warrior also to ensure plenty of energy. Run either straight up the middle or to the left and keep running to break aggro with the groups in the way. Then cast all spirits and aggro one group of Mandragor and hex with Painful Bond. Kite around and use Summon Spirits to move your spirits away from direct attacks or to yourself for aggro on next group. Average drop of Luminous Stone seems to be about 3 per run. Week of October 4th (1 Topaz Crest) * Head East from Elona Reach into Diviner's Ascent, walk until you see 4 large pillars (Kill the few Sand Drakes along the way). There you will find 1 of 2 bosses either Monaru Chippedfang or Ghilaparu Stormstone. Kill them and the surrounding Sand Drakes. *Methods of killing are as followed: :Spirit Farmer :Perma (Drakes will use Aftershock only when you also aggro scarabs) :55 Monk(Watch for Jade Scarab for they have Chilblains) Category:PvE Guides